FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Cinderstar: Light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Echoclaw: She-cat with long white fur and dark yellow eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat: Whitefoot: Black she-cat with a white under belly and paws and green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rainpaw - Russian blue she-cat with amber eyes. (Bird.) Warriors: Brokenfoot: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowfeather: Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Runningheart: brown she-cat with brown eyes(Cotton) Tawnyfur (Chubbers): Gray she-cat with tan and white stripes. (Cotton) Firetail (Firestar): Fluffy ginger tom with light green eyes and a white underbelly. (Cotton) Cottonfur: Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Mistyfoot: Gray she-cat with tan patches. (Cotton) Petalfire - Clever, witty, fluffy, short-haired, light gray and cream she-cat with one white paw, a badly torn ear, and light lavender-pink eyes. (Luna) Mintleap - Long-haired, strategic, handsome, sweet, white, moss-stained to green, tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail, and mint-colored eyes. (Luna) Dreamshine - Gentle, happy, dreamy, sweet, pale cream she-cat with tabby stripes on her legs, white forepaws, and light blue eyes. (Luna) Leafspots: Dappled golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Thistlethorn and Lilacfall's mother. (Cinder) Leopardpelt: pretty tan she-cat with black spots all over (Cotton) Birchwhisker: Brown tom, can't see. (Cotton) Kitmoss- A Blue Tom (Meadow) Eagleflight- A Black and Ginger She-cat (Meadow) Grayleap - Cocky, witty, long-haired, dark and light gray mottled tom with silver paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, and yellow eyes. (Luna) Charmlight - Shy, fearful, sensitive, milky-cream she-cat with tufted ear tips, a tufted tail tip, white paws, a pale pink tint to her fur, and red eyes, one of them being a lazy eye. She is missing one of her hindlegs, which makes it difficult, but not impossible, for her to walk. (Luna) Webwhisker: Gray tabby tom with thin white stripes and blue eyes. (Cinder) Flightwing: Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Thistlethorn: Spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes. Lilacfall's brother. (Cinder) Lilacfall: Pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes. Thistlethorn's sister. (Cinder) Red-dash- Black tom with abnormal red spots on his tail and blue eyes. (Shuckle*) Arcanesoul - Ginger tom with copper eyes and dark gray stripes. Mysterious, loyal, and good at fighting and hunting. (Shuckle) Mousefire: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Apprentices: Purepaw - Pure white she-cat with no other spots or colours on her pelt. (Cotton) Queens Cinderleaf: white she-cat with blue eyes, can't walk (Cotton) Twilightstreak: She-cat with short bright orange fur and bright amber eyes (Meadow) Twilightstreak's Kits: Fallowkit: Sunkit: Darkkit: Doekit: Deerkit: Fawnkit: Stagkit: Sapphirekit: Other Kits: None Elders: Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Former Members: FoxClan/Dead Clan Members Roleplay: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ Archive 7 ---- Cinderstar sighed deeply and glanced around her Clan, she only had 2 lives left, not that she would tell anyone that except her Medicine Cat, Whitefoot. Everything had been very quiet in the Clan recently, though, but Cinderstar could tell a storm was on it's way. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:11, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Red-dash stalked in the bushes, looking for a mouse he had seen earlier. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 10:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Bringing in the SageClan plot now.) Sagestar stumbled into FoxClan camp, she'd been walking for days. .. "Who are you!" Cinderstar snarled, spotting the she-cat. .. "Sagestar of...SageClan." Sagestar said and passed out. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:15, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Red-dash continued to search for the mouse, and soon he heard a small scuffling in the nearby grass. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:02, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow Category:CMP